


Dearly and Warm

by wesleysgirl



Series: Sentinel series for Jane Davitt's birthdays [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jane Davitt's birthday 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dearly and Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/gifts).



> Jane Davitt's birthday 2008.

"Jim."

Jim kept his eyes shut and refused to move.

"Jim. Come on, man, I know you're awake."

"Uh-uh. Sleeping," Jim muttered.

He felt Blair's hand on his bare back. "It's almost noon," Blair said.

Jim pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. "I was still up at four," he told the mattress.

"You were?" Blair sounded funny through the pillow. "Why?"

"Because of the stupid _frogs_ ," Jim complained, giving up and rolling onto his back. "They were making that _noise_ , and they wouldn't _shut up_."

"Man, you've got to get some better earplugs or something," Blair said easily. "Or stop focusing on them so much. Just, you know, let them fade into the background."

Easy for him to say. "I'm gonna bomb the whole swamp, that's what I'm going to do."

"It's not a swamp," Blair said, offended, and not for the first time -- it was a common argument that Jim tended to start, mostly because he sort of liked seeing Blair get riled up. "It's a wetlands. It's _protected_."

"By thorn bushes and swarms of mosquitos," Jim agreed.

"They don't even bite you," Blair grumbled.

"You're just sweeter, that's all," Jim said. "Anyway, we're not talking about the mosquitos, we're talking about the fucking frogs."

"Actually, they probably are fucking," Blair said. "That noise they make is their mating call."

"I don't care what they're doing, I just wish they'd shut up." Jim gave Blair what he hoped was a pitiful look. "I'm so tired. We don't really have to go to that thing tonight, do we?" They were supposed to go to some exhibit Blair wanted to see, but right then Jim couldn't imagine summoning the energy to get out of bed, let alone get dressed and out the door.

"Well, no," Blair said. "We don't have to. Listen, why don't you go back to sleep now for a couple of hours, and then we'll see how you feel when you wake up."

"Lie down with me?" Jim suggested.

"Okay." Blair was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved shirt, but he peeled them off and let them drop to the floor, then crawled into bed with Jim, who curled himself around Blair's warmth. After half a minute or so, Jim realized that Blair had his hair tied back; with one hand, Jim worked the elastic free of the tangle of wavy brown strands. "Hey," Blair said.

"Hey, yourself," Jim told him, and pressed his lips to the nape of Blair's neck in the spot that always made him shiver with pleasure. Blair's ass, which had been barely brushing the fronts of Jim's thighs, pushing back against him invitingly, but Jim was too tired to do anything about it. With Blair's hair tickling his nose, he sank back down into sleep.

When he woke up, it was late afternoon by the look of the sun behind the blinds, and Blair was asleep. It wasn't all that warm, but Jim felt warm, warm and relaxed, with his arm draped over Blair and his half-hard cock nestled between Blair's thighs. Even that realization was enough to get him going, and he let his hand wander down to touch Blair's cock and balls, soft with sleep. Blair murmured and shifted against him.

"I love you," Jim whispered into Blair's ear.

Blair's cock gave a slow, lazy throb as it started to fill. Jim could feel Blair's heartbeat, could smell the faintest hint of herbal shampoo in his hair. Blair sighed and tightened the muscles in his lower body in a half-asleep stretch that pushed his growing erection into Jim's grip.

Jim said it again, just because he could. "Love you." He kissed the delicate edge of Blair's ear and rocked his own hips forward, cock settling into the sweet space between Blair's thighs.

He could feel the moment when Blair went from asleep to awake. Blair gasped and squirmed back against him, muttered his name, and then they were both moving, Blair fucking Jim's hand while Jim's erection slid deliciously against Blair's skin, the head of his cock kissing Blair's balls damply. "God, Jim." Blair's hand fumbled for Jim's hip, fingers digging in.

"That's it," Jim said encouragingly. He bit down on Blair's shoulder enough to dimple the skin, air hot in his lungs as he thrust. Blair's cock was hard in his hand, the head slick and slippery, and _fuck_ , just the feel of it was almost enough to set him off. He could smell Blair's arousal, lust and sweat and pre-come, and by listening to Blair's breathing he knew the other man was close, too. "Come on. Let me feel you."

Blair trembled, then cried out when he came, spilling over Jim's fingers and the tangled sheets. "Jim. Jim. Oh God."

"Yeah," Jim said, hovering on the edge as Blair's sounds threatened to overwhelm him. A couple more quick thrusts of his hips and it was pouring out of him, his body momentarily useless for anything but pleasure. It shot through his nerves, left him wrung out and panting. As he started to catch his breath, he became aware of Blair's fingertips tracing up and down along his forearm soothingly.

"I guess 'Good morning' wouldn't really be appropriate," Blair said.

Jim chuckled. "It's gotta be almost four," he agreed. "Good afternoon." He drew the words out, let them rumble through his vocal chords, and Blair shivered against him. "You like that?"

"I like everything with you," Blair said.

"Even when I make you waste a whole day doing nothing but dozing in bed?" Jim asked.

Blair squirmed around, turning onto his back. "Especially then."

"I'm going to remind you of that the next time you're annoyed I don't want to get up and start the day when the sun's rising," Jim told him. "I'm getting old; I want to enjoy my golden years."

" _Golden years_?" Blair sounded scandalized. He hitched himself up on his elbow and poked Jim in the chest. "You are _not_ old. I can't believe you even said that!"

"I'm _old_ ," Jim said again. "And if those fucking frogs keep me up another night, I'm going to be old and insane. Seriously. Can't we, I don't know, get a frog exterminator out here or something?"

"Okay," Blair said, "One, there's no such thing as frog exterminators, and two, even if there were, I wouldn't let them spray a bunch of poison in our back yard."

"Well then, you'd better be prepared to fork out some major cash for a new pair of earplugs," Jim grumbled.

Blair grinned. "You got it, big guy. Only first I think you're going to have to drag your sorry ass out of bed and into the shower. We'll stop and get the earplugs on the way to the gallery. If you're good, I'll even buy you dinner." He got up and headed, presumably, for the bathroom.

"A _nice_ dinner," Jim called after him, and pulled the pillow up over his head again.  



End file.
